fcsfandomcom-20200216-history
Sheng DiAngelo
"I've never strived to become powerful. But that came naturally when trying to protect my friends. After all, if one has no power, one cannot protect. But power comes in different forms. My power is the power to protect. Someone else has the power to think. Someone else has the power to kill. That's my philosophy and I stand by it." - Sheng DiAngelo (盛ディアンジェロ - Mori DiAnjero) Backstory Sheng DiAngelo is a demigod from a planet in an alternate dimension called Arcania. He never got a chance to stay there though. Only five minutes after he was born was Arcania attacked by two other mythological races that the demigods kept under their rule, dragons and phoenixes. The demigods and their parents, the gods and goddesses, took on the assault. But they had not prepared for such a massive attack. Their forces were quickly dimishing and the rest grew more and more desperate, even to the point of suicide. The head goddess of Arcania, Sukai Kazeharu, had just before the attack given birth to a new demigod. That demigod was her latest child and she was desperate to save him. So she made a last-minute decision in order to save the baby. She opened the Royal Gate of Dimensions and sent her child to an alternate dimension. She hoped he would be alright. And just then, right after she had thrown her child to the stream between dimensions, a dragon named Kazerai impaled her chest with its claws. The child saw his mother collapse on the ground just before she faded away from his sight. That baby was Sheng Lucas DiAngelo. Sheng woke up in a forest. He looked around, trying to find his mother. She was nowhere to be found. Then he remembered the last sight he had gotten of her. She was being impaled by a dragon. Realizing what had happened, Sheng bursted into uncontrollable crying. He screamed, cried and wailed in his young, immature, innocent grief over his dead mother. Then, suddenly, a shadow appeared over him. Sheng looked up with eyes filled with bitter tears filled with the burden of solitude. What Sheng saw was a man, a rather tall one. He had brown hair with most of it tied into a short but messy ponytail behind his head. He glanced at Sheng and smiled. "You're not like any of the hedgehogs I've seen around these parts. You must be something new. And you look so sad, almost unwilling to live!" the man said. He reached his hands to pick Sheng up but the hedgehog curled up, fearing the new face. The man pulled his hands away and pulled something out of his pocket. It looked like a cat treat. "Here you go, little fellow. You hungry? You look like you haven't eaten in days" he said and put the treat on the ground near Sheng, who was slowly uncurling himself. The hedgehog sniffed the new food and took it in his hands, examining it. Then he took a small bite out of it. He swallowed and smiled warmly. He ate the whole treat and rushed over to the man and hugged his leg. "Well, you're the friendly kind, that's for sure!" the man said happily. He picked Sheng up and headed at the village near the forest. "I hope my wife lets you stay, I wouldn't want you to die just after I found you" the man said. The he continued. "My name is Iruka. I'm not good with names so I'll let you choose your own once you grow up. Seeing as you seem kind of humanoid, I assume you'll learn to talk eventually" he said. Sheng smiled and quietly whispered: "Sheng... DiAngelo..." Iruka glanced at Sheng in surprise. This little humanoid hedgehog was just a baby yet it could already talk? "Well, Sheng. I'm hoping you'll be welcomed into our family!" Iruka said. Sheng smiled and snuggled into Iruka's chest, claiming him as, at least, a temporary father. But things didn't go as smoothly as Iruka had planned. His wife was furious at him for bringing in "a filthy mutated animal". Iruka tried to reason his way out of the situation but his wife had already decided that no animal was to set foot in her house. Naruto, whoever that was, was bad enough! So Iruka was forced to take Sheng out of the house. He placed Sheng in a safe, crowded corner and asked the people living near the location to be kind and caring about Sheng. He asked them to give him some food and water if he asked for it and, surprisingly enough, most of them agreed, especially after Iruka said that Sheng was going his new pet but his wife had told him otherwise. Sheng lived near that same corner for nearly ten years, after which he was strong enough to earn his food and drink. He helped the people who had helped him and quickly received a good reputation. But something bothered Sheng. When he was five and was sitting on a rooftop at night, he had seen something that ressembled a portal or a liquid mirror. He had seen a female person. She was also a humanoid animal and she was looking back at Sheng. But he couldn't quite make out any precise features. Her rust-brown hair was the only thing he could really see clearly. Then the portal disappeared. Since then, Sheng had tried to figure out who that person was and find her. On his eleventh birthday Iruka came to visit Sheng like he sometimes did. He encouraged Sheng to attend to the Ninja Academy. He would learn to defend himself and the ones he cared about since that is what Sheng had told ,Iruka, he wanted to do. So Sheng attended. He was in the academy for four years. He took the Chunin Exams and was succesful after some brutal battles against other students. He was very happy with his success and started dreaming about becoming a Jounin or going even further. Sheng had shown no sings of any particular chakra type though he had mastered general chakra use quite well. He could walk on water, walls, ceilings and could also enhance his physical capabilities with his chakra, making his attacks and speed very powerful, twice as powerful as without the chakra enhancements. A week after his Chunin Exams Sheng was sent on a low-rank mission with two Jounin named Shikamaru and Ino. But his mission was cut short when a rogue ninja with a sword came in and kidnapped him. Shikamaru and Ino kept shouting some name that Sheng didn't quite get. Something along the lines of "sauce cake", whatever the hell that was. The rogue ninja took Sheng into what seemed to be his hideout. He threw Sheng on the floor and started talking. "I've heard about a humanoid hedgehog becoming quite an asset to the Leaf Village. I assume that's you. What is your name, hedgehog?" the ninja talked in a cold, heartless voice. "S-Sheng DiAngelo" Sheng stuttered. The ninja struck his sword on the ground. "Speak properly! No stuttering! That is for the weak likes of the Leaf!" he shouted. Sheng flinched. "Sheng DiAngelo!" he said. The ninja sheathed his sword and reached out his hand. Sheng took it and was helped up by the ninja. "Sasuke Uchiha, your new sensei" the ninja said. "My new sensei?" Sheng asked, trying to recall what "sensei" meant. "Yes. From this day on I will train you to become the best you can become" Sasuke said. Sheng was glad to hear that this ninja was going to help him. Sasuke seemed very strong, he would definitely have a lot to teach Sheng. Sheng was under Sasuke's training for two and a half years. During that time he learned that his chakra nature was Lightning and he also learned a plathera of jutsus. These jutsus were all Fire- and Lightning- type jutsus, such as the Fireball Jutsu, Phoenix Flower Jutsu and Chidori and its variations. During the time he was being trained Sasuke also gave him an implanted Mangekyo Sharingan but never taught him how to use it. It was basically for safekeeping in case something happened. He had also gotten multiple times faster and stronger from when he was first brougth to his new home. He had told Sasuke, who was the first one he told, that he's a demigod. Sasuke had found this very interesting and had somehow succeeded in bringing out Sheng's first demigod power, Arcania Force. This power cloaks the user in a red aura and enhances the user's capabilities by five times their normal potential. Sasuke was very happy with what he had accomplished. After those two and a half years Sasuke told Sheng why he was training him. Sasuke wanted Sheng to help him destroy the Leaf Village and revive the Uchiha clan. To not much surprise, Sheng refused to aid Sasuke accomplish his goals. Sasuke then made a logical decision an tried to kill Sheng. But due to his training Sheng was able to escape. He then returned to the Leaf Village and told everyone what had been going on for the last two and a half years. After returning to the Leaf Village Sheng was recommended to become Jounin by Iruka. Sheng indeed became a Jounin and a fine one at that. He quickly became one of the Leaf's most priced ninjas. At this point is where he also met his mother. She appeared in front of him as a ghostly apparation that very strongly ressembled her. She was happy to see what her last child had become. She revealed that she had been watching over him for his whole life but decided not to reveal herself because Sheng would most likely have been startled and would have rejected her. Sheng gladly welcomed her in his life. She is usually inside his mind, open for conversation with him anytime. Two ninjas living in the Leaf Village were very interested in Sheng. These two were Naruto Uzumaki and Kakashi Hatake. They came to Sheng, asking if he wanted some special training. Sheng quickly agreed. Naruto taught Sheng about morals and ethics, which Sheng had no idea of, having been trained by a cold, seemingly heartless rogue ninja. Naruto also taught Sheng the Rasengan technique. Naruto also taught Sheng some more Taijutsu, which is physical fighting for the ninjas in that dimension. Kakashi took Sheng under his training because he had found out that Sheng had a Sharingan in his left eye. Kakashi helped Sheng reach the Mangekyo stage but it required killing a hedgehog, Sheng being a "brother" to the thing. Sheng saw no logic in that but he gained the Mangekyo Sharingan nonetheless. Later in his life, after he turned seventeen, he met a female humanoid animal he felt familiar with. Though he recalled never seeing her, he felt that she was someone he should know. His mother reminded him of that one night he saw that hazy image of someone through a portal whe he was five. She told him that this girl is the one he saw, gods being able to watch over many people at once. Through a chain of events Sheng and this girl, who introduced herself as Firefly, became a couple. Sheng still works as a Jounin in the Leaf Village but he lives with Firefly, taking care of three adopted children named Dydem, Tempus and Spade. At some point in time Sheng mastered the ultimate form of the Arcanian demigods, the Gin Form. This form cloaks the user in a silver aura and enhances their capabilities tenfold. This form is driven by four Emotions: Joy, Sorrow, Determination and Rage. Joy and Determination produce a controllable Gin Form and Sorrow and Rage produce an uncontrollable one, which is essentially a Dark Form. While Sheng cannot control his Dark Form, it will likely stop after it has fulfilled its purpose and will leave Sheng unconscious for a short time. The Gin Form, controllable or not, uses up a lot of energy and leaves Sheng slightly vulnerable after using it. Appearance Sheng is a gray hedgehog with dark skin. He has about ten thin quills going straight from the back of his head. He wears no shirt and has black, baggy pants that cover most of his shoes. He wears light black fingerless gloves and has light blue shoes. He has eyes of the same colour. Behavior Sheng normally acts very laid back and lightly. He prefers relaxing over always doing something and can usually be found on the rooftops of the Leaf Village, staring at the sky with Shikamaru, with whom Sheng is a good friend. Sheng is a tactical person, preferring a good strategy over brute force. This is mostly due to his training. Using strategy, he can topple enemies that wouldn't be beaten by power alone quite easily. Sheng has an IQ of nearly 200, enabling cunning strategies and plans to be produced very quickly. His brain is in constant work, even in high-speed combat he can focus on the most complicated thoughts. This means his concentration is very good. He is not someone to be surprised in battle. If under a threat, Sheng acts cool and confident if he's alone. But if someone important to him, like Firefly, is in danger, Sheng is quick to lose his cool and rushes into battle without much thinking. This is where his strategy might waver, depending on the opponent and the magnitude of danger towards the one he's protecting. If someone mentions Firefly or one of the three kids he's raising, Sheng either stubbornly tries to change the subject or just flat-out leaves in order to not take any risks towards his current family. Though he's a ninja, around his friends Sheng tends to be a bit derpy but not to the extent of being a total idiot. He loves bad puns, situational humor and witty remarks, as long as he's not insulting anyone close to him. An example would be calling his rival Kyotsu annoying. This is alright because of their rivalry. Around Firefly, Sheng acts very gently and tries to be a nice boyfriend. He tries to keep a light athmosphere and always acts protectively about her even though she sometimes thinks it's a bit too much. Sheng always justifies his behavior with that being his way to show her he cares. Equipment Due to his ninja training Sheng carries standard ninja equipment such as normal and big shuriken, kunai and, occasionally, paper bombs. Relations Firefly Revive - Sheng's girlfriend Kyotsu Amphere - Rival Sasuke - Sensei (has regained Sheng's respect after a long while) Garunio Koutso - A good friend, an occasional training partner Powers and abilities Exceptional Taijutsu skills: Sheng learned Taijutsu from Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki and Kakashi Hatake in addition to the Ninja Academy. He has become very skilled in hand-to-hand combat and can hold his own against most Jounin from any Village. He has a strategical style as long as he's keeping his cool. Above average speed: Sheng's top speed without enhancements or forms is 618 kilometers per hour or 384 miles per hour, which is half the speed of sound. He can further increase his speed by channeling chakra into his legs and/or using Arcania Force or the Gin Form. Channeling chakra into his legs increases his normal speed by nearly two times, enabling travel at nearly the speed of sound. Arcania Force has the same effect. The Gin Form increases his speed by five times, easily breaking the sound barrier. If Sheng combines the Gin Form with channeling chakra, he can reach a speed a little over Mach 3. Channelling chakra into his legs also works in battle, making his kicks more powerful. Average strength: Sheng is able to lift about ten times his own weight. His weight is 41 kg or 90 lbs, meaning he can lift as much as 4100 kg or 9000 lbs. He can further increase his strength by the same measures as his speed, only channelling chakra to his arms instead of his legs. This also works in battle, making his punches more powerful. Average durability: Sheng can take quite a lot of punishment but he, like any mortal being, has limits to what he can withstand. He is able to fight most Jounin-level ninjas without much effort and can even take a fully charged Chidori, given that it doesn't pierce any important vital organs like the heart or a lung. Immense endurance: Sheng is trained to withstand long exposures to strain and exhaustion. He is able to battle at a high pace for several days. Though after two days his fighting speed will start to slowly decrease, his strategic fighting style is quite a good replacement for hand-to-hand combat if he gets too tired. He can also use his chakra to regain speed for a short period of time. Chakra: Sheng can use his chakra to walk or run on water, walls and ceilings or any surface. He can enhance his capabilities with it by channelling it to his legs or arms. Sheng has also learned to use chakra for various ninja techniques like the Shadow Clones, Transformation or Substitution. He can also channel his chakra into Lightning- and Fire-type chakra techniques. Lightning-type chakra: Sheng's chakra's nature is Lightning. This means his Lightning-style techniques are his best techniques. These include Chidori and its variations, Thunderbolt Jutsu, Lightning Trap and Lightning Clones. These clones can be used in a similar fashion as Shadow Clones or they can be used in their own way. This includes creating them, sending them at the opponent, purposefully releasing the Jutsu and controlling the Lightning chakra particles left behind to paralyze the opponent. This is a quite powerful paralysis, being able to hold the Fifth Hokage in place for two minutes. Fire-type chakra: In addition to Lightning-type chakra, Sheng can also use Fire-style techniques. These include the Fireball Jutsu and the Phoenix Flower Jutsu. These techniques are so powerful on Sheng's part that the flames are blue instead of red, meaning the flames are hotter than normal. Sheng can also create Fire Clones which can be used like Shadow Clones or can be used in their own way. This includes creating them, sending them at the opponent, purposefully releasing the Jutsu and controlling the Fire-type chakra particles left behind to burn the opponent. This burning technique is quite hot, being able to vaporize an entire lake with just five clones. Other chakra techniques: Sheng has learned the Rasengan technique from Naruto. After learning Rasengan, Sheng combined his Chidori and Rasengan and created a new, very powerful Jutsu called Rasen Spark. This move is Sheng's most powerful Jutsu and it is a technique of the same level as the Rasen Shuriken. But it does use up a lot of chakra and leaves Sheng vulnerable after using it. In Gin Form Sheng can use three Rasen Sparks and using Arcania Force he can use two. Sharingan: Sheng can use his Sharingan as a detection tool in combat, making him a tough one to land a direct hit on. He can also use his Sharingan for its copying ability. His copying ability works a little differently than a normal Sharingan's. Sheng's Sharingan can copy chakra-based techniques, demigod techniques and Chaos Force-based techniques due to his genetic makeup and the Sharingan's original purpose. But he can't permanently copy Chaos Force or demigod techniques due to the Sharingan originally not being meant for that. Sheng loses those techniques after a short while. It works like the move Mimic in Pokémon. Sheng has to copy Chaos Control if he wants to use it because he doesn't have it naturally. The Gin Sharingan Sheng can take his Mangekyo Sharingan one step further when in Gin Form. This new Sharingan, the Gin Sharingan, has all of the Mangekyo Sharingan's attributes and can also use a special Pressure Jutsu. This Pressure Jutsu creates a powerful field of powered pressure by Sheng's command on anything he has seen at least once. This field of pressure can be focused on a very small point. The smaller the point, the stronger the effects. Sheng can cause deadly brain damage or break bones if the jutsu is focused on the brains or bones. Only someone who has trained under 5000 times Earth's gravity(I'm using the DBZ scale) can resist this technique with not much damage to them. Sheng suffers from a massive headache after using this technique, leaving him quite vulnerable. Although, almost any opponent will be dead after he uses the technique. Medical Jutsu: Sheng learned some basic Medical Jutsu from the Fifth Hokage. He can heal himself or others from basic injuries like bleeding or a deep wound. But he can't heal to the same extent as the Fifth or any slightly advanced medical ninja. Arcania Force: Sheng draws power from his demigod genetics. His first transformation is Arcania Force, a holy red cloak of aura that triples the user's capabilities. Once in this form, Sheng can't use it multiple times like the Kai-O-Ken can be used. The Gin Form: The second demigod transformation and the one that brings Sheng to his limits. This form is a part of Arcania's secret lore and is said to have been reached only by the first Arcanian demigod to have come into existence, Terrence Volaure. This form cloaks the user in a silver cloak that repells weak projectiles and enhances the user's capabilities by five times. It also grants Sheng the Gin Sharingan, a combination of the Uchiha Clan's Sharingan and the holy essence of the Gin Form. This Sharingan is currently only posessed by Sheng DiAngelo.